Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of planetary gear sets and, more particularly, to a locking ring for a planetary gear set incorporated into a transmission member.
Engineers are exploring various methods to save weight and space in the design and construction of motor vehicles. In addition to weight and space concerns, engineers are investigating various propulsion systems to replace and/or augment fossil fuels. One current area of investigation is the use of electric powered vehicles. In an electric powered vehicle, space and weight are of concern. Lowering component weight will lead to an enhanced operational envelope for electric motors. That is, the less weight the electric motor must move, the more energy can be devoted to moving the vehicle and prolonging operational time.
Drive train components such as motors, transmissions, differentials and the like typically include large housings that support multiple gears, bearings and shafts which require a great deal of power to operate. Conventional drive train components include a multitude of mechanical fasteners that are employed to join various moving components. The mechanical fasteners contribute to an overall weight of the moving components and thereby contribute to energy losses in the drive train.